


Footprints in the Snow

by LeyaBell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alan Rickman - Freeform, Family, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeyaBell/pseuds/LeyaBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow was cold but she didn't care. She had found a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I was so shocked to hear that my favourite actor, our dear Alan Rickman, has left this world.  
> This is my way of saying thank you for everything and good bye!

"My Dad has told me a lot about you, you know?" She knelt in front of the simple black headstone. Her trousers were already wet but she wasn't feeling the cold, to engrossed in her talk with the headstone.

"He never told us that you were here the whole time though! I always wanted to meet you. Did you know that my brother was named after you? Well and after Albus Dumbledore, but you're way more interesting!" She shifted a little in the snow to get more comfortable.

"Al' likes potions too,  you know? If I had known you were here I would have come with him during the holidays but he is already back at Hogwarts. But we can come and visit you again during the summer! And then you can tell him all about potions! And Jamie you can tell all about those pranks you played on grandpa and then you can tell me about grandma, alright?" Sighing Lily shifted again. She finally noticed the cold creeping up her legs. Shivering she continued her rather one-sided conversation.

"I miss them you know? It's always so quiet when they aren't home. And Mom and Dad are always so busy with work and stuff... But soon I can go to Hogwarts as well! I am so excited! But I promise to visit during the holidays!" She was grinning again the cold once again forgotten. It was steadily getting darker and soon Lily wasn't able to read the inscription in the black stone anymore.

Looking up she could see the stars shimmering through the snow covered trees. Standing up she walked back onto the path and stared up into the night sky.

"Wow,  I have never seen them shine so bright! I bet that's their present for your birthday! Ha! You thought I had forgotten right?" Giggling she continued to gaze upwards. Suddenly she became quiet again.

"I think I never thanked you for what you did... I mean if you hadn't protected my Dad I wouldn't be here now and all that... So, thank you." Lily had just spotted her favourite constellation when she heard the faint voices of her parents calling her name.

And then they were next to her exclaiming about her running off alone and everything that could have happened. But Lily didn't care. She had made a new friend today.

"Ginny, why don't you go ahead and I follow with our little princess?" Harry asked his wife while carrying his half-asleep daughter in his arms like he had when she was only a toddler.

Nodding Ginny apparated home to prepare a hot bath for their little girl.

Harry turned around to the grave his daughter had been talking to. He had thought she would be with her grandparents but it seemed she had found another to converse with.

At first they had been concerned as their youngest child had started talking to the dead, but they soon realised that she simply seemed to have more in common with her namesake and godmother Luna Lovegood.

Harry gave a short nod and a sad smile to the headstone. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her Professor." He turned around and headed to the gate of the small graveyard of Godric's Hollow.

Lily gave the tall man clad in black and standing behind the headstone a small wave. "Goodbye Mr. Snape." Lily mumbled before falling asleep in her father's arms.

The tall man waved back and his lips formed a silent "Goodbye Ms Potter." before the wind took hold of the man and he was gone, leaving no footprints in the snow behind.


End file.
